Une autre fin
by Sheppardinette
Summary: CHAPITRE 4 EN LIGNE
1. Les flammes de l'enfer

Discaimer : rien n'est à moi. Franchement, si je touchais de l'argent ou si Stargate et les persos m'appartenaient, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais laisser la série se dérouler jusqu'à la saison 7 sans 1 seul épisode shippers uniquement Sam/Jack et Daniel/Janet ?  
  
Résumé : Tout de suite après l'épisode « les flammes de l'enfer », saison 3 diffusé ce jeudi 30 octobre 2003 sur M6. Je me devais simplement d'écrire une fin digne de ce nom, avec une grosse dose de shippers. Pour les mordus d'action, vous pouvez vous contentez de celle que la MGM nous à offert ( qui n'est pas trop mal).  
  
LES FLAMMES DE L'ENFER.  
  
H_ Bien, puisque tout est dit. Ce débriefing est terminé.  
  
Jacob, Teal'c et Daniel se levèrent et quittèrent la salle pour se diriger vers le Mess. Le Général, lui, se rendit dans son bureau et ferma la porte.  
  
Le colonel O'Neill se leva de son siège et rassembla ses papiers, prêt à quitter la salle.  
  
Le Major Carter n'avait pas bougé. Toujours assise dans son fauteuil de cuir, elle avait le regard dans le vague. Son supérieur sursauta lorsqu'elle prit la parole, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle était toujours là.  
  
S_ Il y a quelque chose que je n'aie pas dit.  
  
Jack la regarda, l'invitant à continuer :  
  
S_ Trois fois de suite, sur Netu, vous avez mis votre vie en danger. Pour moi, alors que vous auriez pu simplement les laisser faire.  
  
Le colonel reposa ses dossiers sur le bureau, heureux que les autres aient déjà quitté la salle de briefing.  
  
J_ Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous faire du mal. Et quant à Martouf, vous étiez suffisamment mal avec votre père.Vous n'aviez pas besoin qu'on vous rappelle. La mort de votre mère.  
  
Elle eut un sourire de gratitude.  
  
Sam replongea son regard sur ses dossiers, et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce et tourner la poignée de la porte lorsque le colonel O'Neill lui barra le chemin, bloquant son poignet en posant sa main dessus.  
  
J_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous aie pas dit non plus.  
  
Il laissa quelques secondes de silence.  
  
J_ Apophis nous a fait revivre à chacun nos pires moments. Et, malgrès le fait que vous ayez la mort de votre mère constamment en tête à cause de l'appareil Tok'ra, vous n'avez pas craqué. Alors, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis fier de vous. Enfin .  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
  
S_ je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.  
  
La pression de ses doigts sur la poignée se fit plus forte et Jack se rapprocha d'elle. A tel point que Sam pouvait sentir son parfum, et aurait préféré qu'il s'éloigne, mais il n'en fit rien :  
  
J_ A l'évidence, non ! Cette histoire de fierté était une parade.  
  
Elle haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de Teal'c Il fit courir un index sur sa joue, jusqu'à sa bouche.  
  
J_ J'ai eu très peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas, je dois l'avouer.  
  
S_ Quel soulagement !  
  
Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, étonné et elle se justifia :  
  
S_ J'ai cru être la seule dans ce cas.  
  
Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire timide.  
  
L'instant suivant, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.  
  
Dans son bureau, le Major Général, responsable de la base militaire la plus secrète de L'Air Force, Georges Hammond décrocha son téléphone :  
  
H_ passez-moi l'infirmerie.  
  
Il attendit quelques secondes. La voix d'une jeune femme se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne, et un sourire triomphal s'afficha sur le visage du vieux général :  
  
H_ Allô, docteur Frasier ? J'aurais besoin de deux masques à oxygène en salle de briefing. Et faîtes-moi penser que je vous dois 100 dollars.  
  
THE END !  
Alors, ça vous a plût ? 


	2. Diviser pour conquérir

DIVIDE AND CONQUER. Même principe que pour le chapitre 1 sauf que cette scène rajoutée concerne l'épisode « Diviser pour Conquérir », et le test Zatark, saison 4. Et principalement cette réplique de Sam que l'on hait tous, mais qui, est la raison pour laquelle tous ces fics existent. Alors, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir écrire ça un jour mais : merci les scénaristes !  
  
Cellule de Jack. Entrent Janet, Daniel et Anise avec pleins d'appareils médicaux.  
  
Ja_ c'est la seule façon de nous assure que vous ne chercherez pas à vous faire du mal  
  
J_ je n'ai pas le choix ?  
  
Ja_ non. Vous ne sentirez rien, ce sera comme si vous vous endormiez.  
  
J_ combien de temps ?  
  
Ja_ le temps qu'il nous faille pour trouver un traitement ayant plus de chance de réussir que celui que nous connaissons.  
  
D_ le président devrait arriver dans moins d'une heure.  
  
Teal'c entre  
  
J_ vous venez me dire adieu ?  
  
T_ s'il y a quoique ce soit que vous souhaitez O'Neill.  
  
J_ oui, une autre option !  
  
Anise_ nous avons encore le temps d'essayer le procédé  
  
Silence. Daniel et Janet font non de la tête.  
  
J_ vous avez dit que si vous aviez pu faire une véritable autopsie d'Astor, ça aurait pu vous permettre de résoudre ce problème ?  
  
Anise_ cela m'aurait fourni davantage d'informations  
  
Silence. Tout le monde baisse la tête.  
  
J_ Faîtes-le.  
  
Janet, Daniel et Teal'c le regardent, surpris et inquiets.  
  
D_ Quoi ?  
  
J ( semblant de sourire)_ Je préfère, plutôt que de me retrouver à nouveau attaché sur un lit.  
  
D_ et si ce qui est arrivé au lieutenant Astor vous arrive à vous ?  
  
Silence  
  
J (avec un petit sourire)_ Ca pourra peut-être aider Carter. Son cerveau a plus de valeur que le mien.  
  
Grand silence. Tout le monde baisse la tête et Jack est un peu géné.  
  
Cellule de Sam. Janet, Teal'c et Daniel lui racontent :  
  
S_ Quoi ? Mais il ne peut pas !  
  
D_ il est en route pour le laboratoire  
  
S_ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cela ?  
  
D_ Il préfère prendre le risque plutôt que d'être endormi indéfiniment  
  
S_ mais Astor a.  
  
Ja ( en appuyant bien sur ce qu'elle dit)_ Si l'issue est tragique, il pense que Anise pourra utiliser ce qu'elle aura appris pour vous sauver.  
  
Sam court, elle essaie de sortir de sa cellule  
  
D_ Sam !  
  
Des soldats la retiennent au moment ou Jack passe dans le couloir avec d'autres soldats.  
  
S_ Mon colonel!  
  
Jack se retourne et la regarde. Ils se regardent avec intensité. Puis il se détourne et reprend rapidement sa marche. Sam revient vers Daniel et Janet et crie :  
  
S_ il faut l'en empêcher !  
  
D_ il a fait son choix   
  
Ja_ Sam, s'il vous plait, nous n'avons plus le temps.  
  
Sam soupire et va vers son lit. Daniel est triste.  
  
Janet est en train de l'endormir. Elle commence à parler, comme si elle délirait.  
  
S_ Mon colonel! ( Image de jack dans le couloir) mon colonel il faut qu'on parte ! (dans le vaisseau d'Apophis)  
  
Ja ( aux infirmières)_ nous allons peut-être devoir augmenter la dose.  
  
S_ le C4 va exploser, il faut que vous sortiez ! (image de Jack qui crie non)  
  
Sam ouvre les yeux et parle à Janet qui la regarde .  
  
S_ L'appareil se trompe ! Vous. Vous ne comprenez pas ! On a menti ! On ne savait même pas qu'on mentait.J'vous en prie ! .  
  
Janet la regarde, et comprend !  
  
Elle court en salle de teste et stoppe l'opération. Sam arrive et demande à parler seule à seule avec Jack.  
  
S_ Nous ne sommes pas des Zatarks.  
  
J_ comment le savez-vous  
  
S_ l'appareil pense que nous avons de faux souvenirs mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, nous mentions.  
  
J_ moi j'ai menti ?  
  
S_ D'accord, disons que vous avez omis quelque chose.  
  
J_ ah non, désolé !  
  
S_ Mon colonel. (Soupire) Quand vous avez refusez de me laisser êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose que vous refusez d'admettre ?  
  
Sam est gênée et Jack n'a pas l'air de comprendre ( on est mal barré !)  
  
J_ A. Euhh. A. De quoi me parlez-vous exactement ?  
  
S_ quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvons admettre étant donné nos relations de travail et nos grades respectifs.  
  
J_ Aaaa. ( gêné tout d'un coup). Oui enfin.  
  
S_ mon colonel, nous n'avons pas dit toute la vérité, et c'est pour ça que l'appareil pense que nos souvenirs sont faux.  
  
Jack hésite.  
  
J_ Vraiment ?  
  
Elle fait un signe de tête. Il le lui rend, ils sont gênés.  
  
Elle se relève, et parle à Anise :  
  
S_ refaite-lui le test.  
  
(.)  
  
A_ vous aviez fait tout ce que vous pouviez ?  
  
J_ oui  
  
A _ vous ne pouviez pas la sauver ?  
  
J_ non  
  
A_ mais vous pouviez néanmoins vous sauver vous ?  
  
J_ sans doute.  
  
« S_ mon colonel allez-vous-en ! J_ non ! »  
  
A_ que ressentiez-vous ?  
  
J _ comme si quelqu'un allait sans doute mourir.  
  
L'appareil montre qu'il ment toujours.  
  
S_ Mon colonel?  
  
Il fixe Sam, et se remet à parler sans la quitter des yeux  
  
J_ Je ne suis pas parti.Parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter.  
  
A_ pourquoi ?  
  
J_ Parce que je tiens à elle. Beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire  
  
A_ vous n'êtes pas un Zatark.  
  
Sam esquisse un tout petit sourire mais en même temps elle a l'air triste. Janet et Teal'c se regardent.  
  
S_ refaites-moi le test.  
  
(.)  
  
A _ vous n'êtes pas non plus une Zatark  
  
S _ merci.  
  
jack se lève pour lui enlever tous les trucs.  
  
J _ carter ?  
  
Ils sont tous les 2 supers gênés.  
  
S_ Mon colonel. Rien de tout ceci ne doit sortir de cette pièce.  
  
Jack a l'air super surpris et déçu. On voit qu'il s'apprête à demander pourquoi, mais il se ravise et dit simplement :  
  
J_ nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
  
S ( elle n'ose plus le regarder)_ Tout à fait mon colonel.  
  
Gros moment de gêne, interrompu, par Janet  
  
(.)  
  
Teal'c tire une fois avec son zat. Martouf tombe à genou. Des soldats arrivent dans la salle d'embarquement, dont Sam et Jack :  
  
S_ Ne tirez plus !  
  
Martouf la regarde. Il souffre.  
  
M_ Samantha.  
  
Il lève le bras pour se suicider, mais Sam lui tire dessus avec son Zat. Elle se précipite, et prend son cadavre dans ses bras. Tout le monde se rapproche d'elle.  
  
J_ C'est terminé.  
  
Teal'c, Jack et Daniel la regardent d'un air désolé.  
  
A_ je vous promets que sa mort sera un jour considéré comme un noble sacrifice.  
  
Sam acquiesce, les larmes aux yeux. La scène s'élargit, on voit tout le monde qui se rapproche d'elle et du corps de Martouf mais. Pas de générique : ça continu !  
  
J_ carter ?  
  
S ( d'une voix faible)_ Oui mon colonel ?  
  
J_ vous tenez le coup ?  
  
S_ je crois avoir eu beaucoup trop d'émotions en une journée. Mon colonel.  
  
J_ je suis désolé. Pour Martouf.  
  
S_ Moi aussi.  
  
Il se rapproche et s'assoit à côté d'elle, sur la table. Leurs épaules se touchent, tous deux regardent le siège où ils se sont fait interroger, il y a quelques heures. Ils semblent alors seulement réaliser qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans cette pièce, au même moment et se font un sourire timide.  
  
J_ Nostalgique ?  
  
S_ Oui. Et vous ?  
  
J_ Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.  
  
S _ Oh !  
  
Il y eut un silence, et le colonel O'Neill sembla tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de demander :  
  
J_ Vous l'aimiez ?  
  
S_ Martouf ? . Non. La part de moi qui contiens les souvenirs de Jolinar l'aimait. Mais c'est. C'était un ami.  
  
J_ Ca va sûrement vous sembler égoïste, mais si je vous disais que j'aimerais vous prendre dans mes bras ?  
  
S_ Je vous répondrais que j'en ai besoin.  
  
Il la ramène doucement contre lui, un bras par-dessus ses épaules et il lui caresse le dos. Sam enfouie son visage dans son cou, ses poings serrés sur son torse, et pleure.  
  
S ( voix étouffée)_ Je suis désolée de me laisser aller comme cela mon colonel.  
  
J_ Allons major, ce n'est rien. Vous avez le droit de craquer devant tout ça.  
  
S_ Je me sens tellement. Idiote !  
  
J_ Sam. Vous n'êtes pas une idiote ! Voyons, regardez, si vous, vous êtes stupide, qu'en est-il de moi et des autres Terriens ? Vous savez, les 7 milliards de gens qui n'ont pas votre intelligence ! ?!  
  
Elle rit, puis le regarde en souriant.  
  
J_ Ah ! Là je vous retrouve Carter ! Ne vous ne faîtes pas. Je ne vais pas faire un rapport pour si peu ! Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que vous insubordonné !  
  
Second sourire, et elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui.  
  
S_ Merci.  
  
Il continue de la regarder, savourant ces quelques minutes où elle laisse enfin tomber toutes ses barrières et se révèle à lui. Le colonel ne peut que l'aimer pour ça. Sa main a quitté ses épaules et caresse ses cheveux blonds tandis que celles de la jeune femme sont posées contre lui, traçant de petits cercles sur son tee-shirt. Elle relève son visage et la main de Jack vient caresser sa joue. Ses lèvres tremblent tandis que ses yeux azur fixent ceux, noisettes, de son supérieur.  
  
S_ Mon colonel?  
  
J_ Sam. Rien de tout ceci ne devait quitter cette pièce.  
  
Elle termina sa phrase avec un magnifique sourire :  
  
S_ . Et nous y sommes toujours.  
  
Elle avança ses lèvres couleur de mûres, qu'il captura tendrement. Ils se regardèrent, l'espace de quelques secondes, interdits. Puis, cédant à leurs pulsions, il partagèrent un baiser passionné. Ils y firent passer toutes les émotions qui les oppressaient jusqu'alors, peur, peine, doute, soulagement, amour.  
  
Le colonel O'Neill était toujours dans la salle d'examen avec son second lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit. Le général Hammond, les docteurs Frazier et Jackson et Teal'c, se tenaient sur le seuil, silencieux et attendris. Ne tenant en aucun cas à déranger les deux militaires, toujours étroitement enlacés, ils refermèrent lentement la porte en souriant.  
  
Et Janet donna un billet de $50 à Daniel, qui en remit $100 au général, qui en donna $75 à Teal'c. Le Jaffa les empocha et s'éloigna, sans montrer aucune émotion. Daniel, Georges et Janet se sourirent, haussèrent les épaules puis le suivirent.  
  
La scène se termine sur un fondu de Jack et Sam qui s'embrassent et se regardent en souriant.  
  
The end. 


	3. Seth

Une petite transition. Genre : Pas vraiment défini, un tout petit bout de romance mais c'est plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Sinon, c'est Sam Carter, qui réagit un peu mal après avoir tué Seth. Je ne pense pas faire de suite. Mais si vous en voulez une à tout pris : mimichakri@yahoo.fr Enjoy !  
  
SETH.  
  
J_ Carter ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
  
S_ Très bien mon colonel !  
  
Ja _ Sam, .  
  
S _ Je te dis que je vais très bien Janet ! Maintenant je veux rentrer chez moi !  
  
Le major Carter n'avait pas l'habitude de hausser le ton. Même lorsqu'elle était fatiguée.  
  
Le Général Georges Hammond et le docteur Janet Frasier échangèrent un regard, tandis que Teal'c, Jack et Daniel se rapprochaient de leur co- équipières. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un lit à l'infirmerie, reliée à un moniteur qui indiquait que sa tension, anormalement faible, ne cessait de chuter. Le colonel Johnathan, JACK, O'Neill, sur un signe de son général le rejoignit.  
  
Le docteur Frasier et les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière.  
  
H_ Alors docteur, vos conclusions ?  
  
Ja_ La tension de Sam a énormément chutée ces trois derniers jours. Je pense que cela est dû au fait qu'elle s'est servit de la devisse goaoul'ds pour tuer SETH.  
  
J_ Mais c'est dangereux ?  
  
C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens incroyablement stupide ! Non, rectification, que je SAIS que je suis incroyablement stupide ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'à voir le regard que mon général et le doc. Me lancent. La prochaine fois que tu diras un truc aussi intelligent Jack, ferme-là, ok ? Bien sûr qu'une baisse de tension peut être dangereuse, quand elle est trop importante ! Pas besoins d'être un génie pour savoir ça ! En plus à force de poser des questions aussi stupides Hammond va finir par tout comprendre. Et tu ne pourras pas lui sortir l'éternelle excuse de « Général, il est de mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour mon équipe ! » ! Ca fait trop cliché ! Et je n'ai même plus besoin de Daniel pour me ridiculiser, j'y parviens tout seul ! Non mais qu'est ce que j'étais con ! Elle allait mal, tout le monde l'avait remarqué !  
  
Et moi, le seul truc que je trouve à dire c'est : « Un Seth à zéro ! » Non, mais je mérite une gifle !  
  
Un bruit sec se fit entendre, le docteur et le général se tournèrent alors vers le chef de l'équipe SG-1, sourcils levés, et un pli de surprise barrait le front du tortionnaire en blouse blanche. Le colonel Jack O'Neill leur lança un regard d'excuse, et de sa main droite, massa sa joue. Il crut bon de préciser :  
  
J_ Y'avait une mouche.  
  
J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, mais OUCHHHH, ça remet les idées en place ! Attention la compagnie, Jack O'Neill vient de trouver le remède miracle anti-phantasme Cartérien !  
  
Il résista à la tentation de s'en coller une deuxième et demanda :  
  
J_ D'après vous, est ce qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle ?  
  
Ja_ J'aimerais la garder en observation, mais le meilleur des remèdes pour elle, serait de se trouver dans un lieu où elle se sent bien. Sinon, elle risque la dépression.  
  
H_ En tout cas, il est hors de question de la laisser reprendre du service. Colonel !  
  
J _ Mon général ?  
  
H_ Je mets SG-1 en stand-by le temps qu'il faille, et tous les trois êtes personnellement chargés de veiller sur le major Carter !  
  
J_ Bien mon général !  
  
Jack quitta la salle et entra dans l'infirmerie :  
  
J_ Allez Dorothée ! Vous rentrez à la maison, et en plus, vous avez trois nouveaux pensionnaires !  
  
Ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre, et il précisa :  
  
J_ Ben. Le lion, l'épouvantail et le robot !  
  
Jack ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai. euh. Me suis dis au sujet des plaisanteries ?  
  
Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la jeep du colonel O'Neill, en route vers son chalet du Minnesota.  
  
J_ Home Sweet Home! Allez les enfants, tout le monde descend !  
  
Il eut droit à trois regards meurtriers et fit une grimace :  
  
J _ Eh ! Je vous appelle comme je veux ! Qui c'est qui a les cheveux grisonnants ici ?  
  
Tous les trois hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la voiture. Teal'c et Daniel, qui étaient déjà venus auparavant claquèrent leurs portières et entrèrent dabs le chalet, dont la porte n'était pas verrouillée.  
  
Sam elle, prit le temps d'admirer les lieux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté son invitation plutôt. et était heureuse d'être là, avec lui,. avec eux !  
  
Jack passa près d'elle, et lui prit son sac des mains. Le chargeant sur son épaule, il lui lança un regard suppliant :  
  
J_ Pitié Carter ! Dîtes-moi que mes cheveux ne sont pas totalement gris !  
  
Elle ne put réprimer un petit ricanement, et le « spécial Jack » illumina son visage.  
  
Ca faisait longtemps !  
  
Une ombre passa alors sur le visage de son 2IC et il stoppa sa marche, posa son sac de voyage à terre et se plaça face à elle. J _ Carter ? Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Pas de réponse. Jack commença à s'inquiéter et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme :  
  
J_ Sam ?. Sam ? Qu'est ce qui cloche ?  
  
Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus et il la serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle laissait un sanglot échapper de sa bouche. Sam se laissa bercer dans son étreinte et sanglota. Les mains de son colonel caressaient doucement ses cheveux et son dos.  
  
S_ Je suis un monstre.  
  
J_ Pardon ? Sam, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?  
  
S_ Si. Mon colonel. Je me suis servis de cet appareil pour le tuer. J'ai fait appel à mon énergie pour ça. J'ai tué Seth. Et je le voulais ! Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.  
  
Jack la serra un peu plus contre lui, et elle enfouie son visage dans son coup, respirant l'odeur de son eau de cologne. Ses doigts à lui n'avaient pas lâché ses cheveux.  
  
J_ Carter. SAM. Ecoutez-moi, ce n'est pas vous ! Vous avez fait ça pour nous sauver la vie ! Et vous avez fait appel à la partie de Jolinar qui était encore en vous ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué Seth, c'est la Tok'ra !  
  
Elle renifla contre son tee-shirt.  
  
S_ Mais vous, vous détestez la Tok'ra. Et merde !  
  
J_ Pas tous. J'aime bien Selmac. Et votre père ! Et puis vous Sam, vous n'êtes pas une Tok'ra. Vous êtes une Carter ! Et vous savez qu'a part le fait que vous soyez une scientifique, je vous adore.  
  
Enfin, ADORER est un euphémisme dans le cas présent.  
  
Elle pouffa de rire, et posa ses mains sur son torse, signe qu'elle allait bientôt s'éloigner de lui. Jack desserra lentement son étreinte, comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.  
  
S_ Merci.  
  
J_ A votre service !  
  
Elle refit le « spécial- Jack » et le colonel de L'Air Force sentit que son estomac faisait un drôle de n?ud.  
  
J_ Venez, rentrons, la nuit commence à tomber.  
  
Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il reprit son sac sur son épaule et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à entrer.  
  
Contre toute attente, Sam lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de le précéder dans le chalet.  
  
T_ O'Neill, vous voilà !  
  
D_ Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?  
  
Jack évita le regard suspicieux de ses deux amis et porta discrètement une main à sa joue, où quelques secondes plus tôt, les lèvres de Sam l'avait effleurées.  
  
Tout compte fait, ce séjour ne sera peut-être pas si mal que ça. 


	4. Paradise lost

PARADISE LOST Alors, avant de ré-écrire cette fin, je tiens à exprimer clairement le fond de ma pensée : C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! Messiers les scénaristes, je proteste ! Nous laisser un Sam en pleure dans les vestiaires ce n'est pas une fin digne de ce nom ! Surtout que dans l'épisode qui suit, la retrouvaille est zappée ! Alors oui, je proteste ! Pour une fois, vous aviez l'occasion de nous donner une satisfaction comme un regard complice, ou un sourire ou encore un « vous m'avez manqué Major/Mon colonel », mais NON !!!!! Alors je vous préviens ! Moi j'ai ré-écris la fin de cet épisode, et je suis sûre que des tonnes de shippers partagent mon avis ! VENGEANCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bref, après cette petite introduction, voici mon « autre fin » AND NOW, YOU HAVE A GO!

Jo Jack ! Comme je suis content de vous revoir !

Le colonel O'Neill se songea même pas à le rectifier, et lui lança un sourire. Il se mit ensuite au garde à vous devant son supérieur qui lui dit avec un sourire éclatant :

H Voyons Jack ! Après trois mois d'absence, venez là mon ami !

A la surprise générale, il lui ouvrit ses bras. Jack et le général se donnèrent alors une franche accolade. Un grand black posa ensuite une main puissante sur l'épaule du chef de l'équipe SG-1 qui se retourna pour serrer la main de Teal'c.

T O'Neill, je suis heureux de pouvoir constater votre retour au SG-C.

J Eh bas, moi aussi !

Les quatre hommes sourirent, et Jack sembla alors déconcerté. Des yeux, il chercha celle qui, de tout le SG-C, lui réservait le plus beau des sourires, en vain.

J Ou est Carter ?

Jo Elle dort.

J Je vous demande pardon ? Je suis parti combien de temps là ? Comment avez-vous réussi ce prodige ?

H Vous avez été absent pendant plus de trois mois colonel.

Jack émit un sifflement.

T Le major Carter n'ayant dormi qu'une heure par nuit pendant ces trois mois, est partie se reposer dès qu'elle a su que vous étiez sauvé.

J Ben voilà, je m'absente un peu, et on laisse mes hommes faire n'importe quoi !

Ils le regardèrent avec étonnement. Jonas, croyant que Jack n'avait pas saisi le sens des paroles de Teal'c ajouta :

Jo Euh. Jack, si elle ne dormait pas, c'est parce qu'elle voulait à tout pris vous ramener. Elle a passé ces trois mois à chercher différentes solutions.

J C'était si dur que ça ?

Jo Nous ne savions pas où vous étiez ! Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés.

Le colonel eut un second sourire, qui disparut dès qu'il entendit le jaffa.

T Le major Carter a beaucoup pleuré votre disparition.

Jonas et le général haussèrent tous deux un sourcil tandis que Jack fermait les yeux d'agacement.

H Colonel ?

J Avec tout mon respect, mon général, Carter est un soldat de L'air Force. Un soldat ne pleure pas.

Jo ( sec) On voit bien que vous n'étiez pas là pour voir comme c'était dur pour elle.

J ( perdant son calme) Justement Jonas. Justement ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est MOI et non pas Carter qui suis resté coincé sur une planète hostile pendant 3 mois !

Jo ( s'énervant) Ah ! Oui ! Parlons-en ! Vous savez ce qu'elle à fait elle, pendant ces 3 mois ? Elle s'est isolé du monde extérieur, pour ne pas quitter son labo ! Elle n'est passé dans ses quartiers que pour se changer ! Elle dormait une heure par nuit dans son labo ! Et pour qu'elle mange, il fallait que le général lui ORDONNE d'aller au Mess ! Au bout d'un mois, tout le monde avait perdu espoir pour vous ! TOUT LE MONDE ! Sam est la seule qui a continué, LA SEULE ! Pendant les 2 derniers mois, elle était toute seule ! Elle a fait une crise d'hypoglycémie et trois malaises ! TOUT CA POUR VOUS ! Pendant que vous vous rouliez les pouces et pêchiez sur votre planète déserte ! Alors, monsieur le roi des égoïstes, je crois que la moindre des choses, c'est que vous lui disiez MERCI !

Jonas, après s'être échauffé la voix sur Jack, parti donner un concert. Eh ! Non, je me goure de personnage, je confonds avec Haddock et la Castafiore. ( je reprends) Une fois sa tirade achevée, Jonas sortit de la Salle d'embarquement afin d'éviter que son poing ne trouve, seul, le chemin qui le mènerait droit sur la figure de son supérieur . . .

Abasourdi, le colonel baissa les yeux, tandis que le jaffa et le général le dévisageaient.

H Un conseil d'ami Jack. Allez la voir. Jonas n'a pas tout à fait tord.

J Je . . . Euhh . . . Je . . .

Teal'c ajouta :

T O'Neill, si vous n'y allez pas maintenant, je crois que le docteur Frasier aimerait vous examiner. Après trois mois passé sur une autre planète, vous devez avoir des vaccins et des prises de sang en retard.

Le général Hammond se tourna surpris, vers lui, tandis que Jack eut un grand sourire : ALLELOUIA ! Au bout de 6ans, ils avaient finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre le principe de « l'humour » et à le mettre en pratique : un petit pas pour un Jaffa, un grand pas pour le SGC. YOUPI ! Ou ! Faut que je me calme, je passe trop de temps devant Stargate moi, y a Jack qui déteint sur moi ! Bref, revenons à l'histoire.

Le colonel O'Neill se trouva donc par la force des choses dans le couloir menant aux quartiers des officiers. Après un rapide détour par les douches, ( il devait pas vraiment sentir la rose au bout de 3 mois), il frappa à la porte de son major, surpris de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Jack regarda autour de lui. Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Il tourna la poignée et entra.

Et il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Il avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios : elle se jetait à son coup et l'embrassait, elle le repoussait, elle fondait en larme, elle le giflait . . . Mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit : Sam Carter dormait à poing fermé, allongée sur son lit, au- dessus des draps, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fallu moins de 5 secondes à Jack pour remarquer qu'elle ne portait que des souvetements, bleus.

Il s'interdit de laisser son imagination s'emporter, s'autorisant néanmoins à la contempler quelques minutes. Ne se sentant pas le courage de la réveiller, il s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés, rabattit la couverture sur elle afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, replaça une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur son visage, derrière son oreille en laissant sa main caressait sa joue quelques secondes plus que nécessaire. Ce contact fit frissonner Sam qui poussa un soupir dans son sommeil et Jack estima qu'il était temps de partir.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à siffloter, un sourire aux lèvres : il était enfin chez lui !

FIN

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'attends votre rapport sur mon bureau dans une  
heure  
Rompez !


End file.
